In Denial
by TaurenLeaf
Summary: A series of drabbles about a girl in denial and how she finally realizes that she does love 'him'. In the point of view of her friends and family. ShikaTema.
1. Love Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**In Denial**  
TaurenLeaf** Primary**

**1. Love Love!**

"You like him, don't you?" I asked, smirking.

She knew I knew that she knew who, but asked anyway, "Who?"

Her little three letter word didn't seem much, but man! She was blushing! I knew right away I couldn't let this go. "Oh, Shikamaru!" I mocked, "Love Love!"

A split second later, I was in a dead sprint, chased by a certain dangerous-looking girl unsheathing a dangerous-looking fan: my sister. She chased me all around town—probably twice—ranting about how childish and stupid I was for a seventeen year old and whatnot. It was like Tom and Jerry all over again!

She says _I'm_ childish, but in the end, she never answered my question.

* * *

**I'm going to use the actual character's name as little as possible, so it's fun to read. You have to guess who 'I' is. AND SINCE ALL MY FRIENDS CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT─THE 'I' IN EACH CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT.**

**Hint: Her 17-year-old brother.**


	2. Congrats

**2. Congratulations**

"Congrats!" I said when I saw her. I was walking out of _Konoha General Store_ with the brand new Teriyaki flavored chips when I saw her sitting alone, reading the newspaper at the teashop across the street.

I don't think she got me 'cause she goes, "Huh?"

"Congratulations!" I repeated. I don't like repeating myself (I could eat at least ten more chips in the extra time), so I put it as clearly as I can: "Congratulations! I think it's nice that Shikamaru finally got a girlfriend. You're lucky; I never knew Shikamaru liked girls so bold! I heard you were the one who asked him out! And if you have any questions about him─ask me. He's my friend."

I started walking away but just barely heard the shattering of a cup and a very loud 'what the hell!'

* * *

**I try really hard to write their personalities correctly... Can you guess who?**

**Hint: THE CHIPS. And "He's my friend."**


	3. She's Jealous!

**3. She's Jealous!**

My non-ninja friends and I were just walking down street, showing off our new outfits and looking out for hot guys—when I totally overhear a…interesting conversation.

Now, being me, I don't _usually_ eavesdrop, but this was just too good to not notice! But c'mon─Shikamaru getting a…_girlfriend_?

So I say bye to my friends and go off to find this girl. And get this; when I do, she denies _everything_. I mean I understand about the 'her asking him out' part, but she denies that she even likes him! But really, I could spot a girl in denial a hundred miles away. She was blushing like there was no tomorrow!

I'll prove it too. "So you don't like him?" I say, (This part really killed me; he's my teammate! It was gross!) "Then I'll be taking him!"

She was so jealous she slammed her teacup down on the table and mumbled though gritted teeth, "Good for you, y-you…bi—"

The rest was unclear but…you have fun and guess.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! In response to Nicole's review: I think that writing this way is helping me improve...I think.**

**Hint: "...he's my teammate!" **


	4. The Push

**4. The Push**

Okay, the rumor started from me. I was bored, ya know? And so I was just walking aimlessly around town when I see a really cute couple. Okay, okay! Fine, I admit it, they're not a couple. But the way they were talking and looking at each other made it _obvious_.It was like…natural flirting! (Like that's possible these days). Well, they were completely into each other! But it looked way too much like they thought it was just 'friends-getting-together-to-play-shougi.' So I thought they needed a little…_push_.

It was like I did the work for them. Now they didn't have to go through the trouble of asking each other out, right?

And there we have it. I confessed. And I know I should just go crawl up in a hole and mope around about Sasuke and get constant hangovers with Tsunade-shissou, but what can I say? I have no life.

* * *

**Hint: Shissou means teacher.**


	5. Whoa

**5. Whoa**

Over the years, I've gotten to hang out a lot with the Kazekage's brother, Kankuro. He and I were like…_the_ cool dudes of Konoha and Suna. Yeah…

And just this last time I was on a mission in Suna, I bumped into Kankuro and we did what we always did—we grabbed a few beers (under-aged, so what? What are ninjas for? A quick Henge and viola!—a pair of Bud Lights) and got us some chicks.

But this time, he's like, "Kiba, dude, guess what?"

And before I can answer my usual 'what, dude?' he goes, "I think my sister really likes your buddy Shikamaru!"

All I said then was, "Whoa, dude…"

So now I'm back home but have this really disturbing picture in my head of a Kankuro with make-up sticking a hand down my buddy Shikamaru's pants.

* * *

**Too many 'dudes', I think. It's because when I usually think of these two, I think of them as crazy, disrespectful-to-women type of people who say 'dude', 'sweet…' and those kind of phrases a lot. That's why I made them friends, I guess.**


	6. Stealth

**6. Stealth**

"Eh, eh, Sakura-chan?"

"What?" she snapped, after calming down from a mile-high jump. I didn't think she would be this surprised…it's like the third time this week that I've followed her. You see, Sakura-chan has been reeeeeeally weird lately. She's always hiding behind bushes and buildings! It's just like Hinata!

Anyways, every time I ask her what she's doing, she jumps reeeeally high, and then calls me idiot! But now, _today_, I followed her from above (like on balconies)...smart, huh? So I finally find out what she's always doing. "Sakura-chaaaaaan! Why are you spying on Shikamaru? Oh! Don't tell me, you like _him_ now? What about Sasuke—"

"Idiot. It's not Shikamaru I'm watching! It's Temari-san, they've been—whatever, it doesn't matter to you anyway. Just go eat your ramen…"

* * *

**I thought I would be able to post two a day, but I ran out of ideas…maybe two or three a week? **

**Please review!**


	7. Let It Flow

**1. Let It Flow**

"Hey Sakura, wutcha doin'?" I said, hopping down from my apartment roof. I twirled a kunai with my pinky—a trick I just recently trained my little pinky to do.

I was just talking with Naruto (at Ichiraku's), and I completely agree with him. Sakura _has_ been acting weird lately. I mean…spying on Shikamaru and Temari? Everyone knew about them; the "couple". But we all knew to let them figure it out naturally; hmm…it's like throwing a kunai. I guess the real reason I'm so good at it is because I know 'the trick'. You don't calculate everything. You know, _let it flow, _just release the kunai and let it do the rest.

Well, the word on the street was the little matchmaker was planning something. I obviously wanted no part. Ahem, _yeah_. "So…Sakura…"

* * *

**I am completely making it up as I go. **


	8. Let It Flow 2

**8. Let It Flow 2**

Damn, Sakura can talk. What part of "I got it" does she not understand? My fingers are just dying to fling a kunai at her—

"Tenten-chan, are you listening?"

—not to mention I'm half melting in the sun right now…why couldn't we have planned this in a nice, shaded teashop?

I swear I'm not doing this because I want to! Sakura's forcing me (the girl is _strong_)! I am officially a member of the 'Get Shikamaru and Temari Together' Club. Kill me now.

Aw, what will Neji think of me?

"Everybody is going to meet at the park tomorrow at three—don't forget! HEY! What's wrong with you? Ugh…don't just faint like that! You better not do that when we start the plan…"

* * *

**Same narrator as last chapter!**


	9. The Ten of Us

**9. The Ten of Us**

"Alright! Is everyone here?" I said, scanning the crowd around me. It was the climax of the summer! My debut as the Cleverest Kunoichi in Konoha!

"The first meeting of the 'Get Temari and Shikamaru Together' Club, commencing now!" I said, projecting my voice so all ten of us could hear.

I looked at the group I gathered. There was Kiba, trying to get Akamaru to shut up because he wanted some of Choji's chips, who is here because he didn't want to be left out when I asked Hinata, who I heard was a great actress, though she wouldn't go unless I invited Shino too. And there was Ino, bragging to Tenten, who was doing that twirly thing to show off to Neji—who came because Naruto blackmailed him, who is competing against Lee-san because I agreed to go on a date with who gets Temari to confess.

We were in _Konoha Park_, where mothers who took their children to the playground stopped to stare at us and old bums who sat lazily around looked hungrily at poor Akamaru…

I smiled. "Everyone! Come here and get your script! And be sure to act as normal as possible when talking to her—Temari-san is a sharp girl!"

* * *


	10. The Plan: Milady

**10. The Plan: Milady**

With pride, I handed my own work of art to Sakura-chan. I think I did a splendid job—proof of my youthfulness, I say.

Sakura-chan opened the scroll:

_Milady, the Beautiful Temari of the Sand,_

_You must always remember, a woman with such fair skin and delicate hands as yours can not be ignored. Men of all kinds will _hunt you down_, and do who knows what to you. Not all cute guys have your best interest at heart. Especially in your youth, you will need protection. Please let me give you just that. Embrace the power of love!_

_Your Knight forever, _

_Nara Shikamaru_

"Perfect, Lee! Has anyone ever told you that you were a great writer?"

Yes! Gai-sensei always said I had talent. Now! Embrace the power of writing!

* * *

**I got stuck and couldn't go on until my good friend Sprite from SilverButterfly506 helped me! Thank you Sprite! Hope you all like it; the letter is so embarrassing I almost don't want to post this…**


	11. The Plan: Totally

**11. The Plan: Totally**

"Oh no, no, no…" I said, shaking my head—looking almost identical to Asuma-sensei. I should really reconsider spending so much time with the team... "No, this definitely will not work." This letter is no good. Shikamaru will absolutely _not_ buy this. The guy with 200 plus IQ, remember? And who knows him better than me? Choji might, if he actually cared—

"Choji, stop eating and help me, would you?" I grabbed his bag of chips, crumpled it, and threw it over his shoulder (hitting the 'No Littering' sign perfectly in the middle).

I spread the scroll out on the bench, giving one last sign of disapproval at Lee's work before starting my own:

_Temy,_

_OMG! I like, totally loooove you! (heart) You're so, _so_ hot! I love ya! It's like, above & beyond! I dream about you every night! I love you! Kissy, kissy!_

_See you soon,_

_-Shiky (heart)_

I nodded; this is much more of something modern girls will accept. I mean, _embrace the power of love_? Please, girls like the loving type of boyfriend. Kissy, kissy!

My stomach grumbled. Oh damn, I'm really spending too much time with the team. Before long, I'll be like 'Chojina'. Just as fat, and just as embarrassing to be with. "Choji, let's go get some barbeque before dropping this off at Hinata's…"

* * *

**Choujina! XD!**


	12. His First

**12. His First**

The pebble bounced into the bushes. I quickly located a new one, rounder and larger, and resumed my pebble-kicking. The nice, quiet days of Konoha were gone, seeing now the holiday season took over the streets. Everyone was out and about, shopping for whatever crap—who cares—but all I know is that I gotta get Kurenai some jewelry. Women like that kind of stuff, right? See? I know things too; I'm not a jounin just for looks.

"Idiot! Why did you do that? If you do that, then I can move here, and beat you! Damn you! You're going easy on me aren't you? Shikamaru, you are going to get—"

"Calm down, I didn't see it okay? Troublesome…"

"Hmph, as if… You didn't see it? Hah."

I let the pebble bounce off, not particularly interested anymore. This conversation was much more appealing. Shikamaru? With a girl…other than Ino? I couldn't help but to grin. My student—with his first woman!

I'm so proud.

* * *

**I was going to use 'chick' (where I had 'woman') just like with the Kiba and Kankuro one, since for a while, I just felt –insert narrator here- would talk like that too. But last moment I decided to change it to this, he was a monk, after all…**


	13. Gifts, Girls, and Lies

**13. Gifts, Girls, and Lies**

With a quick jingle of bells, I was in the shop. It was _Choco Shoppe_, the most popular chocolate 'shoppe' in Konoha. I'm guessin' its okay for me to be here, if anyone asks, I'll just say I'm getting chocolate for myself. Yeah! That's smart! Nobody will ever find out about my gift for Ino. Nope—

"Ugh!" I let out, in sudden pain. "Hey, watch it," I began, but stopped once I saw who I had bumped into. "Asuma-sensei!"

"Oh? Choji, what are you doing here?"

Oh, shoot! "Uh, I'm getting chocolate…what else? And you?" That's good—Shikamaru always said to ask a question if you're in trouble. Using offense for defense, he says.

"For who?"

"Uh…myself," I answered. "And what about you?"

"Uh, for myself too…I guess…" What a liar! It's not good to lie to your students, sensei. I can tell—you're getting chocolate for Kurenai-sensei, aren't you?

"Okay Asuma-sensei, then I'll be going now—Ugh!" Oh, not again! Who is it this time? I turned around… "Shikamaru?"

Sensei turned too, "Shikamaru? You too? Why are _you_ here?"

He seemed nervous—my best friend seemed nervous! "I…I'm…I'm just getting some chocolate. For myself."

Before we could say anything, he threw his money on the cashier's counter and bolted out the door.

Asuma and I faced each other. "Did he seem a little out of it, or was it just me?" I asked. All he did then was point to the isle were Shikamaru stood before, '_Deluxe Lover's Packages—Limited Offer!_' the sign said.

* * *

**Do you spell Choji like 'Chouji' or 'Choji'?  
**


	14. The Plan: Today Is The Day

**14. The Plan: Today Is the Day**

"Thank you," I whispered to Ino and Choji. They waved goodbye, ducking back behind the bushes. It was dangerous for them, sneaking into our manor just to give me this letter, but it's all for the plan—I need to do my best! I'm really glad Sakura-chan thinks I'm a great actress…now, only a little part of me wonders if I can really pull this off.

The maid entered my room; I swiftly shut my balcony door. "Was there someone here? I thought I heard noises…"

"N-No…"

"Okay then, get dressed, don't you have a training session with your father today?" she said. How can I forget? Today is the day; I will show Father that I can inherit the clan—_and _convince Temari-san!

But first: this letter. I opened up the scroll, Oh no…_I looooove you?_ With something like this, Temari-san will figure it out in no time! I have to change it!

_Dear Temari,_

_You know, I feel like an idiot for saying this, but it's been lingering in my mind. So yeah— I'm going to say it. I love you to hell, Temari. Troublesome._

_With Love, _

_Shikamaru_

There was a loud knock on the balcony door. I spun around, alarmed. "N-Naruto-kun!" What is he doing here? He'll get caught!

"GOOD LUCK, HINATA-CHAN!" he shouted, loud enough to shatter someone's ear drums, _through_ the glass door. The maid rushed in, along with the butler. I didn't see what they did with Naruto-kun though—I fainted.

* * *

**I don't neccessarily think NaruHina is best (because NaruSaku is), but I don't hate it, since I like all pairings that have hintings in the actual story... So don't shoot me for hinting some pairings later on. **


	15. The Plan: Distracted

**15. The Plan: Distracted**

Hinata-_sama_ walked up to her, looking nervous as always. Is she just acting that way or is she really nervous? I _did_ hear someone say she was a good actress…

I was stooped behind the wall of a corner shop; it was my duty to watch the deliverance of the letter—just in case Temari…does something. I'm always Hinata's protector, right? I frowned, focusing back on the two girls.

"T-Temari-san…" she said. Why am I doing this anyway?

"Yeah? You're that Hyuuga girl, right…?" Temari replied. Oh, that's right. Naruto…

"Ye…yes…I have something for you. From Shikamaru-kun," she said. Damn Naruto, if he hadn't walked in at that moment… Wait. How did he get in my house anyway? And this morning too—I heard he was found in Hinata's room! That doesn't mean…they…they…?

"Huh? A letter?" Temari ripped open the letter. That means they really are…_that_. How could she? Disgracing the Hyuuga clan like that! But what was he doing in _my_ room? And it had to be at _that _time? So, he just shows up at my house, does who knows what with Hinata, _and_ walks in on me while I'm—

"WHAT IS THIS?" Temari yelled, cutting me off from my thoughts.

* * *

**I'm so sorry…the quality of the chapters are getting worse and worse! But I promise, the next one will be _really_, really good! I'm stressed with homework. Yes, that's it.**

**I've posted a oneshot called, _The Way of the Shinobi_...so, you know, when you have the free time...or maybe after you review this chapter...XD  
**


	16. Damn That

**16. Damn that…**

I watched from behind as she moodily trudged her fan around, mumbling something I couldn't make out. The fan dragged along the road, creating a dirt trail where ever we walked.

We entered a market, and she continued her grumpy ramblings while I began poking around for the freshest fish that would suffice for tonight's dinner. Just when I thought she had stopped that annoying gibberish, I heard a loud crash.

I turned sharply, my 'ninja-senses' tingling. It was nothing, though. She had just knocked over a vase, and was setting it back straight. She spoke nothing of 'sorry' to the owner, only an angry, "Damn that vase…"

Time passed with my findings of celery, carrots, cabbage, and squirrel meat (I bumped into that eyebrow guy there; he was holding some sign about saving the acorn-loving creatures along with his older clone). Occasionally, I would hear more crashing and shattering, only to see her once again knocking over some unfortunate merchant's merchandise and grumble an irritable 'Damn that pot' or more often, 'Damn that crap'.

Coming to realization of how much would be charged on _me _and my village, I decided that it was time to fetch my sister. Too bad for her and her attempts to hide it, I knew exactly why she was behaving this way. I heard it all from Naruto and that pink-haired girl he that he's always around (his girlfriend, most likely).

I found her just in time to catch—a moment before it would have hit the ground—another expensive-looking vase with a whip of my sand. I apologized and found the most amusing scene in front of me.

I grinned behind her, seeing who she did not. My sister could be really oblivious at times. She must have noticed the slow grin creeping up my face, and she turned, curious to what I was so interested in—but hit something again.

"Damn that…" she trailed off, eyes widening like I knew they would, and muttering a soft "Oh!" that gave me all the more proof that her insides just froze. Realizing what she would be accused of, she immediately shifted her eyes downwards, and attempted to suppress a blush that was so noticeable that if a ninja couldn't spot it, I suggest they quit as soon as possible.

Without warning, she turned the opposite direction and dashed off. I chuckled to myself and turned to the now bowing chuunin. "Kazekage-sama," Nara Shikamaru acknowledged.

* * *

**(Edited) Who knew Gaara (it's so obvious, I'll just say it) had such a hard time remembering names? And likes—coincidentally—rabbit food? Hah, I love fanfiction… Anyway, I want to thank my friends Sprite (again) and Coke from Silver Butterfly506!**

**And yeah, this chapter doesn't technically qualify as a 'drabble', but hell. **


	17. No Progress

**17. No Progress**

Moegi and Udon are once again bugging me as I indulge in my newfound passion. I find that eavesdropping on lovers gives great inspiration for my works. My chest unconsciously swelled in pride; Jiraiya-ojiisama _did_ say my stories had potential.

"Letter? What letter?" a boy said. All I know about him is that he's one of Naruto-niichan's friends.

I shushed my friends. This was getting good.

"The letter…you wrote me." The girl blushed.

"Temari, I never wrote you a letter."

"It…it was signed by you," the girl blushed a pretty rose color before continuing, "It sure _sounded_ like you."

"Sounded like me? And how exactly do I sound?"

The answer was quick. "Troublesome this, troublesome that." Her blush was gone, replaced by a smirk.

"Hell, _you_ are troublesome."

The girl was instantly furious, "Do you want to say that again?" She pulled the giant weapon out from her back, waving it threateningly.

"You're too easily provoked. What kind of shinobi gets that worked up over nothing?"

Her fan glinted in the sunlight and they were off, chasing and being chased—insulting each other all the while.

I frowned. What kind of crap romance is that? Iruka-sensei and the _ramen_ girl make more progress.

* * *

**The manga really got to me. T.T Well, since this is in some alternate time, what happened in the manga (trying to avoid spoiling) will not happen here…until I feel the time is right.**

**I hope you get it. The title is 'No Progress', but they really are making progress. Notice how it's not her brother that she is chasing this time. If that _still_ isn't clear, they are more familiar with each other now.**


	18. Obvious

**18. Obvious**

"I…have to go," Shikamaru said. He set down his chopsticks and my eyes automatically wandered to his portion of uneaten meat on the grill.

"Sure, sure," I muttered. I felt Ino's harsh gaze on me as I made to claim the food as mine.

"Where ya goin'?" Ino said, in a hinting tone. Though their conversation was no longer important to me (my chopsticks had already picked up a tender piece of meat), I knew that Shikamaru would understand her prodding.

"Just to help my dad with some things. And then some chuunin business," he added, just for good measure.

"When will ya be free again?"

"Around noon. Tomorrow," he replied, before turning to leave the restaurant.

Ino sighed over our table. "Everyone knows the Kazekage and Temari-san are leaving tomorrow at noon. He's just as much in denial as she is. Fool."

I didn't pay much attention to what she said, though. The meat had entered my watering mouth.

* * *

**T.T Fantastic chapter, no? I wanted to make him more…_sly_, but that actually takes brainpower.**

**I finally finished my NaruSaku fic, _In the Wake of Determination_! If you're up for a really looong oneshot, check for the link in my profile! It's posted in my old account, Lady Soysauce. (Yeah, the 'lady' part isn't very original...it's based of my 'soysaucejr' thing)  
**


	19. Late

**19. Late**

"Where is she?" I furiously stomped my foot. We were going to be late!

"Calm down, Kankuro. She must have a reason for keeping us waiting."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Gaara. She's probably still with that Shikamaru guy," I said, grinning. I _told_ her she liked him!

Behind me, I heard the familiar _whoosh_ of wind. I turned towards the now appearing-out-of-thin-air girl with a huge smirk. "_Well_…"

She glared at me and spat at my feet. "Jerk."

Something told me she wasn't talking about me. "_Well_…" I said again.

"Stupid jerk. He's probably still staring at some stupid cloud. Stupid," she mumbled. Oh, I see. I grinned even wider.

"He ditched you for that blonde on his team, didn't he?" Man, that's funny.

"Ino!" She was seething now, and I laughed happily at my sister's misery. That's what brothers are supposed to do, right?

"Stop fooling around. Let's —"

We all froze. Temari's fierce look and labored breathing were replaced with full alertness. We all knew what was happening. We were in the company of enemy shinobi.

Masking their chakra was a clear sign; they were trying to sneak up on us. Hah! Taking us lightly, what a mistake. Temari gripped her fan, me my puppet, and Gaara just stood there. The leaves rustled again and we were ready to pounce. A shadow slowly stepped out of the bush and…

"Oi, woman." I would have fell over if I wasn't shinobi. "Come with me. I have to talk to you."

* * *

**Heehee, I really like the title. 'Late' in more than just one way…XD Okay, one question for those of you who actually read these notes: should I make 'The Club' have a Plan B or something?  
**


	20. My Clone

**20. My Clone**

He takes after me, his mother tells me. I would protest, shouting—'how in the world could I be as lazy as that boy?', if I didn't know already.

Thing is, I know perfectly well that his lazy bum-ness just nearly exceeds my own. He _is_ coming of age.

There is no difference in us. We wield the same expression—no expression at all. He would lie on the roof, just as I would on the hammock. Our same drooping eyes both gaze at the clouds for hours at a time. Nothing is different.

But today—today _is_ different. He sports a different expression than mine. Yes, an actual expression today.

I notice how different he is from me with this new expression. His eyes are wide open. His mouth line is curved upwards. My, a _smile_?

I notice his mouth is moving. He is…humming? He is humming today.

I forget my clouds as I watch the alien laying on my roof. I want to know. Where had they taken my clone? Where did my mirror go? What was this stranger doing in the place of my shadow?

I see with a defined horror that he is laughing. Chuckling. He is _giggling_ today.

Where has my boy gone?

And then it hit me. I was not new to this expression.

I had smiled the same goofy smile the day I confessed to his mother.

* * *

**Okay, forget the question. I'll just end it without another plan. And, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**  



End file.
